Always
by 13bookworm
Summary: What if the snow maker had lasted long enough for Peri to actually meet Queen Clarion? Would it end the same? Or would it turn into an even bigger disaster? How will Lord Milori and Queen Clarion react after years of being apart? One- Shot.


"We're going to see the Queen?" Peri asked excitedly.

"Yep! She'll love you! And when she finds out we're sisters she'll change Lord Milori's rule!" Tink exclaimed.

"I'm so excited! Is she as beautiful as the fairies say she is? Does she have every talent? Even Winter ones?"

"Hold on!"

"Sorry, it's just I have so many questions."

"I know. I know. Just wouldn't it be better to ask her yourself?"

"Ooh Right."

"OK, are we going in any time soon?" Vidia asked, annoyed as usual.

Everyone then began to push the snow maker into the foyer. Peri was amazed, the walls were a smooth oak wood and indentations within them were filled with pixie dust. It was amazing! She had never seen anything so beautiful that wasn't covered with frost. What was so dangerous about this? Why would Milori want to keep us from such a wonderful place?

"Wow! This is amazing!".

Suddenly they could hear footsteps from one of the corridors. They were getting closer and closer. Out of nowhere, the Minister of Autumn's head popped through a doorway. "What are you doing here?".

"We're here to see Queen Clarion," Tink stated.

Then the minister suddenly noticed, "What is that winter fairy doing here?".

"She's my..."

"Never mind that, just get her out of here!"

"Why?"

"Just get her out of here!"

"But Queen Clarion!"

"Go!"

"What is going on?" Everyone turned to see Queen Clarion coming toward them. "Minister?"

"Look, I had nothing to do with this."

"Hi!" Peri greeted.

"A winter fairy!"

"I love your tree!"

"You need to leave now!"

"What! Why?" Tink asked.

"Do you know what happens to winter fairies out here?"

"No, but..."

Peri noticed that things slightly began to blur. So she rubbed here yes roughly to clear them, better. It seemed really hot all of a sudden. She listened to everyone talking at each other, but soon she could barely hear them. Now everything was really blurry and Tink was just a green blob. Peri felt tired too and just wanted to take a nap, right then and there.

Clarion saw her out of the corner of her eye as she dropped to the floor.

"Peri!" Tink cried.

Clarion was instantly beside the fallen fairy. She held her hand to Peri's forehead and felt how warm she was. "We need to get her to the a Winter Woods!" She scooped Peri into her arms and flew out of the tree. She darted on towards the border, with Tink and the others not far behind. Vidia might think she's the fastest flyer, but she's wrong, Clarion is. It was so close and this time she would make it. Crossing over, she felt the cold rush through her veins and enclose her body. She couldn't let this happen again.

She set Peri down on her knees in the snow. An owl suddenly lands close to the tree line and a sparrowman hopped off and began running towards them. The Lord of Winter knelt down beside them, he stared at Clarion, the concern in their eyes matching.

"Can you help her?" Tink asked.

He looked down at Peri for a moment, "Lift your wings, let the cold surround them."

Peri did as she was told and then tested her wings. She faltered slightly, but she managed to stay airborne. Then she lowered herself back to her knees.

"You're ok!" Tink said, a wave of relief coming over her.

"Yeah."

Clarion moved passed Peri, deeper into the Winter Woods, dragging Milori by the arm. "How could you let this happen! It was your job to protect them!" she yelled at him.

"I...I just..." He didn't know what to say to her.

"We can't let it happen again! The rule is there for a reason!", it stung Milori to hear the same words he had said yesterday be used against him, "I would think you of all people would understand that!"

"What about her!" he retorted, finally, "That Tinker crossed over first! Explain that!"

"I have three seasons' worth of fairies to look after, I can't know the whereabouts of every single one of them every second of the day!"

"Some queen you are!"

"You only rule over one season!"

"I ride around on an owl all damn day! Do you know how hard it is to rule when you can't fly! No you don't because you can fly! Better yet, you don't even need to fly because everything is done for you. Those ministers, oh those bloody ministers, they fawn over you everyday!" Milori stood there panting after letting out all of his frustration.

Clarion grunted in annoyance and turned to return to the tree. "You're such a child!"

The arguing went on and Tink and Vidia began to help Peri to her feet when suddenly, "Clarion, I love you!"

Everyone's jaws dropped, including Peri as they let her fall back to the ground. "OWW!"

Even Milori was surprised at what he had said.

"Did he just..." Fawn began.

"Guys!" Peri called up to them.

"Oh right."

So Tink and Vidia helped her to her feet again.

"After all this time?" Clarion asked him.

"Always."

Then she kissed him, and he kissed her! She was pressed up against him and he was holding her there!

Immediately the girls' jaws dropped again and so did Peri. "You know what, I can get up myself!"

Milori kissed Clarion's cheek and just hugged her tightly.

"Yeah this is getting awkward," Vidia whispered.

"Anyone wanna learn how to ice skate?" Peri asked.

"Woo hoo!" they cheered and ran off into the Winter Woods.

Milori and Clarion watched as they disappeared from view. "Shouldn't we..." Milori began.

"Later," and she kissed him again.

* * *

**If you understand the reference I made I will love you forever! Here's a hint, it has to do with Harry Potter.**


End file.
